


Distress

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, oops I fell down this ship hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Connor hears something strange coming from Hank's room, and thinks he's in distress.Hank is not in distress.





	Distress

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because the line "You have an admirable penis, Lieutenant" came to my head and I had to come up with a situation. I don't write smut often. This called for it.

Connor pushed the door open, letting Sumo go in first. After closing the door, he took the leash of Sumo, smiling fondly when Sumo walked over to his dog bed and plopped down, his tongue lolling happily out of his mouth.

Since the revolution, since Connor’s deviancy, he had been living with Hank. Connor liked living with Hank and Sumo, and Connor knew that Hank liked having Connor here too, even if he would never admit it.

Connor went to sit on the couch, and noticed that there were some noises coming from Hank’s room. Some gasping, grunting. Connor focused, and it sounded like Hank’s heart was beating faster than normal.

It sounded as if Hank was in some sort of distress.

He decided that Hank needed help, so Connor rushed towards the bedroom and opened the door.

“Lieutenant, are you o- oh,” Connor stopped what he was doing and looked at Hank. Hank was sitting on his bed, his tablet next to him with a video playing. Hank’s trousers and underwear were pushed down, and Hank’s hand was gripping his erect penis.

“Dammit Connor!” Hank yelled, pulling his hand away from his penis and trying to pull his underwear up and turn off the video at the same time.

“Sorry, Lieutenant, I thought you were in distress,” Connor said, watching Hank as he struggled to get his underwear over the enlarged penis.

“Well I am now,” Hank muttered.

“You have an admirable penis, Lieutenant,” Connor said, his eyes on the lump that was there under Hank’s underwear. Hank’s eyes widened, and he looked at Connor incredulously.

“What the fuck, Connor? You can’t say shit like that!” Hank said. Connor frowned, cocking his head slightly to the side.

“I thought that cis males took pride in the size of their penises?” Connor asked.

“Christ,” Hank said, letting out a sigh.

“I apologise for interrupting you, Lieutenant. I’ll leave now so that you can finish,” Connor said, turning around.

“Just… just stop with the Lieutenant thing,” Hank sighed, “And no way am I finishing that now.”

“But you are still erect,” Connor assessed as Hank stood up, pulling his trousers up.

“Fuck, I know that, Connor!” Hank said, “But I can’t do… you know, _that_ , if you know about it!”

“As a single male, I already assumed you pleasured yourself,” Connor said, “I don’t understand how this is different.”

Hank ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and sighing.

“It just is, Connor,” Hank said, shoving past Connor and going into the bathroom.

Confused, Connor made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch. Sometimes, Connor thought he finally understood Hank, and then something like this would happen.

Hank may refer to himself as an old man, but Connor knew he was still in good health and would still have a sex drive. Connor had never seen Hank with anyone before, so Connor assumed Hank must be getting his pleasure from himself.

As the evening wore on, Hank came into the living room and turned the TV on. Connor was quiet, not really paying attention to what Hank was watching, and thinking about what he had seen.

Connor hadn’t been lying when he said Hank had an admirable penis. It was slightly larger than average, based on what Connor had analysed of it.

Connor couldn’t stop thinking about the way Hank’s hand wrapped around his penis.

Hank must have noticed that Connor was preoccupied because Hank elbowed him slightly to get his attention.

“Yes, Hank?” Connor asked, blinking at him.

“Your LED is going crazy, what’s got you so bothered?” Hank said, pointing toward the side of Connor’s head. Connor moved his hand up to touch his LED.

“I was thinking about your penis, Lieutenant,” Connor said.

“Christ,” Hank said, shaking his head, “At least call me Hank if you’re talking about my dick.”

“I would like to see it again,” Connor said. Hank looked at Connor in confusion.

“The fuck did you just say?”

“I would like to see your penis again, Hank,” Connor said, slightly exasperated. Surely Hank had heard him?

“That’s what I thought,” Hank muttered, and he stood up, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I don’t understand,” Connor said, “I have already seen it.”

“There’s a hell of a lot you don’t understand,” Hank said, and he stomped out of the room.

Connor could hear cupboard doors slamming in the kitchen, so he got up and followed the sounds. As he walked in, Hank slammed a bottle of whiskey on the table and sat down.

“Fuck,” Hank said when he realised Connor had entered, “Just let me drink and forget this happened.”

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant,” Connor said, “I didn’t realise I was upsetting you.” Connor looked down at the floor, feeling regret. He didn’t understand why it upset Hank so much, but he hated that he had.

“Ah shit,” Hank said, kicking another chair lightly so it came out from the table, “Sit down. Your puppy dog look isn’t fair.”

Connor had heard Hank refer to his ‘puppy dog’ eyes before, so he didn’t question this, just moved forward and sat down.

“I know you’re just curious,” Hank said, sounding a lot less upset that a few moments earlier, “You’re learning things, I get it. I should remember that you don’t get the same shame about these things that humans do.”

There was silence as Hank took a long gulp of whiskey.

“I’m sorry, Hank,” Connor said, feeling the need to apologise again, “I don’t like to upset you.”

“If you’re truly sorry, you will never talk about this again,” Hank said.

“Understood,” Connor said, nodding his head once. Hank sighed and took another swig of his drink.  Connor stood up, choosing to leave Hank alone for the moment. He went through to the living room and sat down, still thinking about the way Hank had been pleasuring himself.

* * *

A week passed without the pair talking about what had transpired, but that didn’t mean Connor hadn’t been thinking about it. Even when they were working, when Connor was analysing a crime scene, the sigh of Hank pleasuring himself was in the back of his mind.

He was fascinated.

He hadn’t seen much, of course, as Hank had stopped rather abruptly when Connor had burst into the bedroom, but he had seen enough. Enough that now, Connor was imagining further situations.

Connor wondered what it was like to touch Hank’s penis, to feel the width of it, the length. Connor wanted to be able to elicit those noises from Hank, to be the cause of the hardness.

From those thoughts led more. Thoughts of taking the length into his mouth, sucking and licking until Hank got relief. Connor was certain he could take it, knowing he had no gag reflex.

However, Hank had asked Connor to never talk about it again, so he would never bring it up. It was far more important to keep his friendship with Hank than to satiate curiosity.

It was distracting to be near Hank. In the evenings, Hank would put on a TV show or movie and try to explain it to Connor. Hank had taken on what had had called Connor’s ‘pop culture education’, and had been showing him different things for the last few months. Normally, Connor would find this interesting, the different things that humans had come up with, but he’d barely been able to pay attention.

All he could think about was the scent of Hank, of helping Hank find sexual gratification, of kissing the mouth of the gruff detective.

“You know, I really thought you’d have more interest in Next Generation, especially with the character Data,” Hank said one Saturday evening, a week after the incident.

“Hm?” Connor asked, breaking from his thoughts. Hank’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s got you so distracted?” Hank asked.

“It’s nothing,” Connor said.

“You’re lying,” Hank replied, “I didn’t even know you could get so distracted. Something is bothering you.”

“There is something ‘bothering’ me,” Connor admitted, “But I can’t share it with you.”

“What do you mean, you can’t share it with me?” Hank asked, sitting up a bit straighter, “You don’t hide things from me.”

“I don’t want to, but you asked me not to speak about it again,” Connor said. Hank looked confused for a moment, before groaning.

“Christ,” Hank muttered, standing up, “You’re still thinking about that?” Connor nodded mutely, grabbing the coin in his pocket and starting to fidget with it. There was no reason why, but it helped him to feel better when he did so.

“Why are you still thinking about it?” Hank asked.

“I – I’m not sure, Lieutenant,” Connor said quietly.

“I thought I told you to call me Hank, already?” Hank asked, shaking his head, “Fuck’s sake, Connor, it’s nothing special to be thinking about.” Connor shook his head, denying Hank’s words.

“Everything about you is special,” Connor said, looking up at Hank earnestly.

“Fuck’s sake, you really believe that, don’t you?” Hank said, looking at Connor in surprise. He fell back onto the couch next to Connor, and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s true,” Connor said, wanting desperately for Hank to see how important he truly was.

“What are you so fixated on, anyway?” Hank asked.

“I don’t know, everything? I just want-” Connor stopped, his eyes meeting Hank’s, his mouth open as he realised what he was saying. Hank’s eyes widened, shaking his head slightly.

“You don’t want this,” Hank murmured.

“I do!” Connor said, “I want you!”

Hank stood up again, and started to pace.

“You can’t.”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it because it’s _you_ , Hank,” Connor explained, “I want to be able to give you that pleasure. I want to give you sexual gratification.”

“Shit,” Hank muttered, “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant,” Connor said, and stood up “I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t want to lose you. I can find somewhere else to stay.”

Hank stopped abruptly, his mouth agape as he stared at Connor.

“Why?”

“You said that it wasn’t supposed to happen,” Connor said, repeating Hank’s words, “I have clearly made you uncomfortable. I will collect my belongings and talk to Markus about arranging somewhere for me to stay.”

“I’m not kicking you out!” Hank exclaimed.

“I don’t understand,” Connor said, “Your words seems to… I don’t understand.”

“No, I suppose you don’t,” Hank said, stepping closer to Connor, “What I meant was that you weren’t supposed to want me back.”

“Oh – oh!” Connor exclaimed, “You! I! You!”

“Are you short circuiting?” Hank asked, looking at Connor with concern.

“I just – new information,” Connor said.

“Connor,” Hank said, stepping closer again, “I… Christ, I’ve never been good at feelings.”

“It’s okay, Hank,” Connor said, smiling, “I’m new to having feelings, but I think we need to be clear about them. I’ll start. Hank, I am attracted to you. I would like to explore that attraction.”

Hank let out a small laugh.

“Very direct, Connor,” he said.

“I don’t want any misunderstandings,” Connor said, looking at Hank hopefully.

“Fine. No misunderstands,” Hank agreed, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I am attracted to you, too. I don’t understand why you would want me. I’m an old, miserable, alcoholic.”

Connor closed the distance between the two of them, pressing his lips against Hanks in a soft kiss.

“You are more than what you think,” Connor said. Hank closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against Connor’s, wrapping his arms around the android.

The pair stood in their embrace peacefully for a few minutes until Hank opened his eyes, meeting Connor’s brown ones. Connor smiled, and reached his hand up, brushing his thumb against Hank’s cheek.

“I’m glad we understand each other,” Connor said softly.

“I guess it’s not such a bad thing you walked in on me the other day,” Hank said, and laughed. Connor grinned, his mind wandering back to Hank’s penis.

“Would you like to try some of the scenarios I have thought about the last week?” Connor asked. Hank let out a snort of laughter.

“I’ll teach you a better way to proposition someone sometime,” Hank said, shaking his head.

“Why?” Connor asked, “I wouldn’t be propositioning anyone else.”

“I guess not,” Hank said fondly, “Alright, let’s try your scenarios.” Connor grinned and licked his lips.

“I think we’d be more comfortable in the bedroom, Lieutenant,” Connor said in a low voice. He smirked as he took note of Hank’s arousal, and turned around. He walked through to Hank’s bedroom with a newfound confidence. Hank followed, slightly dumbfounded.

When they reached the bedroom, Connor attacked Hank’s lips ferociously, pulling Hank towards the bed, twisting the pair around so that Hank sat on the bed, Connor sitting on his lap. The kissing was nothing like the soft kiss the pair had shared moments before, it was far more desperate. Connor sucked lightly on Hank’s bottom lip as he moved his hands up and down Hank’s chest.

“Connor,” Hank murmured against Connor’s lips. Connor said nothing in reply, but started in buttoning Hank’s shirt, admiring Hank’s chest as he did so. Hank started to grapple with Connor’s shirt, trying to get it off him. Tugging a little hard, so of the buttons tore of the shirt, and Hank pressed a hand against Connor’s chest.

Connor moved back from Hank’s lap, and knelt down, unzipping Hank’s pants. With a bit of shuffling, the pants came off, dropping down to Hank’s ankles. Meeting Hank’s eye, Connor pressed a hand against the lump in Hank’s underwear. Hank let out a jagged breath, biting his bottom lip.

Licking his lips, Connor rubbed his hand against the covered cock, enjoying the way Hank gasped. With a sly smile, he pulled Hank’s underwear down slightly, letting the erect cock free. Connor brushed a hand against it, and peered up at Hank, who was staring at him, open mouthed.

“Shit,” Hank breathed.

“Do you like seeing me on my knees, Lieutenant?” Connor asked, noting the way Hank’s cock twitched slightly when he used the title. 

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank replied.

“I believe that’s the idea,” Connor said, pushing Hank’s underwear further down and wrapping his hand around Hank’s cock. He started slow, moving his hand up and down Hank’s cock, enjoying the feel of it, taking in the gasps and sighs from Hank. He loved being able to elicit such a response from Hank, and wanted to give him more.

Leaning forward, Connor licked a stripe up Hank’s cock, from balls to tip. Hank groaned loudly.

“Ah – shit – Co,” Hank gasped out, his hands reaching down, fingers grasping into Connor’s hair. Connor licked the tip of Hank’s cock, tasting the precome. It wasn’t close to what he had imagined, but there was a thrill from having some of Hank in his mouth.

Deciding he’d teased Hank enough, Connor wrapped his lips around Hank’s cock, sucking and moaning as Hank’s fingers tightened in his hair.

Having Hank in his mouth felt like a dream. He licked around the cock, closing his eyes as he moved his mouth up and down Hank’s cock.

“Fuck,” Hank whimpered. Connor sucked harder, loving the reaction he was getting from Hank. A thought crossed his mind, and he pulled his mouth off Hank’s cock with a pop. Hank made an upset sound at the loss.

“Lieutenant,” Connor whispered, looking up at Hank, pressing his cheek softly against Hank’s cock, “Fuck my mouth.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Connor,” Hank said. Connor smirked and took Hank’s cock back into his mouth, going right down until the tip hit the back of his throat. Hank grunted, and moved back before slamming his cock deep into Connor’s mouth. Connor moaned loudly around Hank’s cock, wanting nothing more than the feel of it on his tongue, the fat cock in his mouth, precome dripping down his throat.

“Shit,” Hank groaned, continuing to slam into Connor’s mouth, “’M close.” Connor moaned around Hank’s cock, trying to take it deeper. Hank climaxed as he slammed into the back of Connor’s throat, come filling Connor’s mouth. Hank’s pulled his cock out of Connor’s mouth and watched as Connor swallowed, satisfied.

“Fuck,” Hank said, falling back onto the bed, “I haven’t had an orgasm like that in years.” Connor smiled, moving up from his knees and crawling onto the bed next to Hank.

“I enjoyed that very much,” Connor said. Hank eyed Connor with a smirk.

“Not surprised you have an oral fixation,” Hank said. Connor felt his neck warm, and he rested his head on Hank’s chest. Hank stroked Connor’s back softly, contented.

“There’s much more I’d like to explore with you,” Connor said.

“Plenty of time for that,” Hank said, “Can’t exactly get going again for a bit.” Connor smiled before leaning up for a soft kiss. Connor’s thoughts were filled with ideas of things to do with Hank, now that their relationship had changed. As Hank said, there was plenty of time. Connor couldn’t wait to explore this change.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor has an oral fixation and you can't convince me otherwise.


End file.
